Talk:Barney Songs from the Imagination Island/@comment-24154392-20140120001907
PlotEdit Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & the Backyard Gang-Season 3 television/home video/live on stage show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. CastEdit *Barney Additional castEdit *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Body: Jeff Books) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) SongsEdit *Barney Theme Song *BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) *Growing (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) *It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) *When I Grow Up (Taken from: I Can Do That!) *The Barney Bag (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) *My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) *Everyone is Special (Taken from: Barney in Concert) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Mister Sun (Taken from: Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) *Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) *Peanut Butter (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *I Love You (Taken from: My Favorite Things) Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island PreviewsEdit 1995 (PBS Original VHS Barney Home Video Printing Version)Edit OpeningEdit *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *PBS Logo (1971-1983) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Live On Stage Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Barney & Friends Finding *PBS PTV P Pals Surprise Ident Bumper (1992-2010) *Go, Diego, Go Live! Commercial *Riding In Barney's Car Preview *Barney Waiting for Santa Preview *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *PBS Logo (1971-1982) Release DatesEdit *November 11, 1995 (PBS Home Video version) *November 11, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) TriviaEdit *The Barney costume from "I Can Be a Firefighter!" is used. *The arrangements for the background music "Come on Over to Barney's House" is used. *The musical holiday background end credit from Barney Songs closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation Since 2002 new version of is similar to Campfire Sing-Along (Spanish lyrics in the second verse) and Be My Valentine, Love Barney Also, the version of the song is similar to the low/high-pitched Season 5-6 version. *The Barney & Friends Season 3 set is used. *This video was filmed in April 17, 1995 *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this third season home video. Cover ArtsEdit Original 1995 releaseEdit Front CoverEdit *The picture of the Four Season Day Barney costume on top *The picture of Barney and his friends on the bus Back CoverEdit *The picture of Barney and his friends *The picture of Barney and his friends Cast & CrewEdit 'Cast'Edit *Voice of Barney... Bob West 'Crew'Edit Executive ProducersEdit *Dennis DeShazer New Materal WritersEdit *Fred Holmes Serise WritersEdit *Stephen White *Mark S. Benthal New Materal DirectorsEdit *Fred Holmes Serise Producers and DirectorsEdit *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck New Materal Music DirectorEdit *Timothy Clott/Joe Phillps Series Music DirectorEdit *Bob Singleton *Phillps Parker